A friendly fight - Knuxadow
by AustrianKnuxadowFan
Summary: Just a friendly competition between Shadow and Knuckles. With a small surprise.


Near the shrine of the floating island the two strong males were fighting. Violently almost and without strategy. For the naked eye at least. But everyone who knows them better can see perfectly that every punch, every kick and every attack-combinations were perfectly thought out. And the fight itself was not violent at all, at least for the two quilled creatures. Shadow and Knuckles were having a friendly competition. A trainings fight if you want to call it that.

Both knew the others fighting technic very well and could counter it pretty much perfectly. Though they weren´t fighting at their full potential, it still seemed very powerful when it really didn´t exhausted them at all. They were so used to hard battles that they could fight like this for hours. However, Knuckles throw a punch at Shadow, but the hedgehog blocked the attack with his arm and kicked the echidna in the stomach. Holding it, Knuckles took a few steps back but soon grinned at the dark furred hedgehog. There was no surprise in the hedgehogs face. He knew that a kick was nothing that could bring Knuckles down, so he just grinned back at him. "Hah, is that all you got, Shadow? I'm disappointed" Knuckles teased, getting back into a fighting position. This made the dark hedgehog grin more and answered "By far not and if I would be you, I wouldn´t get so cocky. You know what I am capable off"

This however didn´t do a thing to make the grin on the red heads face go away. If anything it only made it bigger. "Hehehe, show me then" he challenged the hedgehog and made himself ready for any attack the hedgehog may come with. A smirk took place on Shadows' muzzle as he replied "As you wish"

With this he started spinning, charging his spin dash. Knuckles narrowed his eyes, not wanting to miss the sign when Shadow is going to attack him. So he just waited. Waited for Shadow to come at him. It didn´t take long until the black and red streaked hedgehog spin attacked him. To protect his head, where Shadow was aiming at, he crossed his arms before it, making the hedgehog hit his arms. But it did made Knuckles grit his teeth and get pushed back quite a lot. Shadows' spin dash was very powerful but Knuckles knew that already. After some time however, Knuckles arms started to hurt due Shadows fast and strong attack. He needed to get him off him, before Shadow is able to take him down. But he couldn´t just push him away. Even though he was physically stronger than the hedgehog, his arms would not take the pressure and he couldn´t risk breaking them. Then an idea shot into his head. When Shadow pushes into this direction so strong, then so his wish shall come true. Jerkily Knuckles jumped to the side, not even giving a chance for Shadow to adjust and make him hit the ground mercilessly. Shadow rolled over the grass, groaning when he finally stopped.

As soon as he opened his eyes again, he saw Knuckles coming at him and give him a punch right in the face, making him fly back even further. He landed on his back and groaned while having his eyes closed. He could hear Knuckles coming towards him once again. When he opened his eyes, the echidna was leaning over him, having his hands rested on his knees to give him support. Shadow couldn´t help but blush at the uncommon cute face the red head was making. His heart made a jump as Knuckles looked this cute at him. Was he doing that on purpose? Then Knuckles spoke up.

"Oh, come on, Shad. I didn´t even hit that hard~" He was obviously mocking Shadow but he was too focused and also a little confused at this cute face that he didn´t really got what he said. "Uhh…" was all that came out of Shadows' mouth. He was still focused on Knuckles' face and it didn´t help when Knuckles came closer, lying his hand on Shadows cheek to stroke it. He was attempting to kiss him. At least that was what the dark hedgehogs' mind told him. He wouldn´t have minded though. Knuckles was his boyfriend after all. Shadow half lidded his eyes as Knuckles came closer.

"Does your silence mean that I have won…?" the red guardian whispered. Since Shadow was still too focused on the cuteness his boyfriend was showing, his brain wasn´t able to process the words Knuckles just said. His mind had switched over from fighting to cuddle so he answered without thinking. "I... uh... I guess?" He was leaning up a little now, ready to place a kiss on the echidnas' lips, but Knuckles had other plans.

As soon as Shadow had replied, a grin came back on his muzzle. He jumped away from Shadow, bringing space between him and the hedgehog. "That's all I wanted to hear!" he grinned. When Knuckles' cute face turned back into his normal expression, Shadow snapped out and sat up fully, just being a little confused. "Wait, what?" he had asked confused while he looked at his chuckling boyfriend.

"Hehe, the Ultimate Lifeform just admitted that he had lost. Thanks, Shadow" he said while teasingly sticking his tongue out at him. The hedgehog must admit that he was a little stunned for a moment but soon he stood on both feet again and glared at the red one. "Hey, that was not fair! You distracted me with that cute face of yours!" Shadow growled at him. Knuckles had luck that glares couldn´t kill but even if, that stunned face of Shadow would have made it worth. It was nothing you would see all day. "Hehehe, at first I wasn´t even trying but after I saw that small blush I couldn´t help it!" Knuckles laughed.

"Oh, you will pay for that, you cheeky little fucker!" Shadow grinned annoyed, ready to take him down. Even though Knuckles knew that this was coming, he did nothing to get away from there. Instead he laughed louder. "I love you too, you jerk!" was all he replied before Shadow got at him again to get his revenge.

He was SO doing this on purpose.


End file.
